Screamers
description These dragons have been genetically mutated to carry certain charicteristics, can breed, and often look deformed or twisted. This is a completely secret operation, and the system is refined. anyone who tells is immediately hunted down and killed. categories Each dragon is modified to fit certain standards of their category. They often have little differences, but they still will call in. If a dragon breeds with a dragon from the same category, then their child will most likely have characteristics from that category, and is modified further to be of more use. The screamers have three main category and a number for identification. they are allowed to carry personal names, but they will use their proper numbers at all times,as these personifications are merely for fun. The three main categories are these: High, low, and breakers. The highs have number 1 as their first digit, and they have shorter vocal cords. Their loudness can be of any range, although it is usually in the piercing levels. They are usually shorter than other categories. Screamers classified in Low have long vocal cords and reverberating voices. They are usually tall and large, and their classification number is 3. They can have a medium -loud range. Breakers are screamers of any pitch range, and usually are the loudest of all three main categories. Labeled as 2s, they make up a fourth of the population. They are medium sized, and have large lungs. As their name suggests, they break up signals in the air. naming (or numbering) When a screamer is hatched, they are out through a number of years that determine their number. The first number represents their gender, female (1) or male (2). The next two numbers determine their main tribal components, as screamers are often hybrids, and if the number comes in front, it means they have more characteristics from a certain tribe. THen, there is a dash separating the next series of numbers. The next number is their class, as well as if they are classified any further (another number is added), and the one after that represents their danger level (1-10) . The last number in their code is needed to impart genetic information. (A 5 could help a 5 without a heart, by taking genetic material from the first and cloning it for the second). A Guide for serial codes: for example, Mumiya's serial code is 1132256 physical description These dragons have highly developed vocal cords that take up most of their neck, and run down to massive lungs. They have no fat or muscle, and tendons are the only thing keeping the bones together. No skin is wasted, and is surrounding the bones tightly. . They have bulging eyes and large ears that sit on top of their skulls. Screamers have very thin and delicate wing membranes, and they cannot fly very well. . Abilities Screamers cannot feel pain very well, due to damaged nerve systems. They do not need to eat, but only drink copious amounts of water to get nutrition. Screamers can screech at almost any volume and pitch, and they can sometimes break up signals in the air. They usually have lots of endurance, and can run for hours on end. Screamers have thin wing membranes that can rip with the slightest jerk, And they cannot fly for very long. typical temperaments Screamers are bred to have damaged choice making sectors. Thus, they are obidient, if not dependant, on someone to tell them what to do. They are bred for violence, and are offered no education. there have been reported cases of screamers developing their own personality, but we discourage the process. The subjects often communicate at communal time. Category:Miscellaneous